1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Vehicle Intercom System and more particularly pertains to a new Safety Vehicle Communication System for allowing an occupant of a vehicle to converse with a pedestrian without having to open a door or window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Vehicle Intercom System is known in the prior art. More specifically, Vehicle Intercom System heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Vehicle Intercom System include U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,803; U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,833; U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,262; U.S. Design Pat. No. 332,100; U.S. Design Pat. No. 313,593; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,367.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Safety Vehicle Communication System. The inventive device includes an interior microphone, an interior speaker, an exterior microphone, an exterior speaker and a switch for controlling the microphones and speakers.
In these respects, the Safety Vehicle Communication System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an occupant of a vehicle to converse with a pedestrian without having to open a door or window.